winxclubimagefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:June jiliyana/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:SARAH hyder page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WinxFan168 (talk) 10:09, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Welcome to this wiki! Your edits are good so far... Anyway, I saw your question in Sarah's talk page and she is currently unactive, I'm not an admin, but I'm in this wiki for long enough and I can answer your question. You can upload fan made pictures, but only in your user page and on the fanmade pages. If you want to make a page, please contact our new admin, Emmy. Thank you for your edits. Got anymore questions? Just leave a message on my talk page! I am currently the most active user here so contact me anytime. Roxy L.C. Hello, leave a message at my talk page anytime! ^_^ Roxanna~Hi! I am a nice,friendly,helpful and reliable person. You're welcome ✿. Laura~I'm always happy to help ;) Alright, take care. Roxanna~Hi! I am a nice,friendly,helpful and reliable person. 02:42, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey there:) I saw your message on Emmy(Winxfan168)'s talkpage. She is currently inactive. I have the rights now, so go ahead. Make those pages! Happy editing!Roxanna~Hi! I am a nice,friendly,helpful and reliable person. Sorry for the mistake! I was about to protect my user page, but I guess I protected my talk page.. Okay, so what do you want to ask? Roxanna~Hi! I am a nice,friendly,helpful and reliable person. Good luck!}} CONGRATULATIONS! A few of your kiko pictures are featured on the home page. Those were good qualities, so this is your reward! Make your page Kiko better, and who knows? Maybe I'll recommend your page in the "Recommended Articles" :) Check the home page to see your photo. Your photo is in the 1st slideshow. Your pictures are the 1st and the 2nd. Hi! This is your signature: Do you like it? To use it you have to type a message and after that, click "Add other templates" and then search June sig1 and finally, press "insert". Your welcome :). Oh..... :( You got blocked in Winx club wiki. I am so sorry to hear that. Why did you got blocked? Hi june!!!! I think you can be a great admin or rollback. What do you think? If you want, just read the request page's requirements & info,consider it and maybe make a request. huh? FlôŕäÑätûŕê (talk) 12:29, June 7, 2013 (UTC) How did u make the sig? can u make me one of those FlôŕäÑätûŕê (talk) 12:54, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Ok Then Can u Make me Sig/TalkBoxs FlôŕäÑätûŕê (talk) 12:59, June 7, 2013 (UTC) kk FlôŕäÑätûŕê (talk) 13:02, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Just saw your question at FloraNature's talkpage. And the answer is YES :) She is Stellz. She changed her username a few times. Yes I Chnaged My Name to FloraNature FlôŕäÑätûŕê (talk) 11:14, June 8, 2013 (UTC) No I Was Busy Yestday I Want the colors Be the green u have and deeppink and the picture ----------------> FlôŕäÑätûŕê (talk) 11:33, June 8, 2013 (UTC) I Want the Text Color Be Light Blue and It Says Flora Fairy Of Nature but i want those flower things Between Flora FlôŕäÑätûŕê (talk) 11:41, June 8, 2013 (UTC) How About Winx? (FlôŕäÑätûŕê (talk) 13:30, June 8, 2013 (UTC)) Winx And What Put your Fav Show Beside Example: (Monster High) But put Winx DOwn and put your fav Tv SHow Next To It FlôŕäÑätûŕê (talk) 13:39, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey How Baout Winx Club V.s Monster High btw my sis Can Make it K? FlôŕäÑätûŕê (talk) 13:52, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Stella Sirenix but me and her Bff In Rl here is the link -------> http://winx-club-vs-monster-high.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity FlôŕäÑätûŕê (talk) 13:59, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeah! :D FlôŕäÑätûŕê (talk) 14:06, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Okay ! FlôŕäÑätûŕê (talk) 14:18, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Did u Invite me To A wiki? For me? then put it on my sig Is It Okay if my freind From fb joins This wiki? bc i posted My Timeline on the fb! Okay Can i had change the color Of my text bc the back purple is {Purple} WHat? Hey Forgot! Ask u Can u Make me More TalkBox Like: Happy,Mad,Sad,Confuse,Bffs Forever Give Me it All Of Flora Well, she didn't invited me here. I was here since last year but I was too busy for school last year to edit here. Anyways, how are you June? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 15:43, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Fine too :). Also, I want to tell you that you're not allowed to have more than 1 talkbox template. If you want you have more talkboxes, ask an admin to merge 'em for you. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 15:49, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Well I can see you making Crystal more than 1 talkbox template. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 15:59, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Never mind, June. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 16:36, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi June! So I costumated the welcome message starting today, new users will get this message: Hi $4, welcome to Winxclub image Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the $1 page. We are so happy to have new users. Make sure to check the rules before further edits and for latest news and changes on this wiki, visit Winx Club Image Wiki: Special notices and news. And, if you have problems on making talkboxes or signature, read this page. If you have any problems,questions, want advices or just simply want to chat, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. I hope you have a splendid time here :D ! $3 So, what do you think? There are symbols you might not understand so these are the meanings: *$1 is the page the new editor edited or created *$2 is a link to the talk page of the person leaving the welcome *$3 is the signature *$4 is the name of the person being welcomed Don't forget to tell me what you think :D ! Roxanna 02:23, June 15, 2013 (UTC) June,... Please do not upload pictures without using them. Deleted. Thanks for reporting :) Hi June. You can now be an admin. You just have to ask Sarah ;) Roxanna 06:56, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Okay :)Roxanna 07:03, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Sure.Roxanna 07:07, June 16, 2013 (UTC) I went because, it says that you left.. Sorry :'( Roxanna 12:23, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, what about #1C86EE and #0147FA? Roxanna 12:26, June 16, 2013 (UTC) June, I like your efforts but unfortunately, the welcome message is made by wikia automatically and not by template. However I made the automatic message like that already just like requested. Thanks for your ideas! You are a very helpful user :) Roxanna 12:38, June 16, 2013 (UTC) J That's not a template June... See here. It may look like a template but it's not.Roxanna 09:52, June 17, 2013 (UTC) June could u unblock bloom forever and make me administrators on magical adventure Crystal said to ask youScarlethX (talk) 14:32, June 17, 2013 (UTC) thank you ScarlethX (talk) 14:41, June 17, 2013 (UTC) *June would u unblock bloom foreverScarlethX (talk) 14:43, June 17, 2013 (UTC) oh can u make me buerecatScarlethX (talk) 14:45, June 17, 2013 (UTC) she edit the main page can u make me those sigs u have u can choose at what time are u onScarlethX (talk) 14:48, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Read My New Blog Crystal - Fairy of Nature 12:06, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi June! How are you in this wiki? oh okay, why are you no ready yet? oh. okay :)